Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired until further plotting. Relena discovers Heero's email address and pretends to be someone she's not... until they meet in person. 1R
1. Unexpected Chatrooms

  


**_A/n:_** Another fic for kicks. Relena discovers the former Gundam pilots in a chat room and listens in. (Don't tell me how obvious the screen names are... it was late at night!)

  


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own them, sadly. ::sigh::

  


Their Screen names....

  


**Relena**: Princess4Peace

**Heero**: Hero01

**Duo**: Shinigami_02

**Trowa**: Clown_L3

**Quatre**: ArabsRule!

**Wufei**: OnnasR4u

  


_Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy_

_Chapter 1_

_Unexpected Chatrooms_

  


Princess4Peace has logged on.

[Would you like to enter a chat room, Miss?]

"Yes, Steve. Thank you."

[Logging on... Online. Which chatroom, Miss?]

"Hmm... Destruction Rules."

[Are you serious, Miss?]

"Yes, Steve."

[Logging into "Destruction Rules". Logged in.]

[~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~ has logged in.]

~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~: Hi! 

Princess4Peace: Hello.

~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~: a/s/l?

Princess4Peace: What does that mean?

~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~: Age/Sex/Location

Princess4Peace: Oh. 20/F/Earth. What about you?

~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~: 21/M/L3.

Princess4Peace: That's neat. What do you do for fun?

~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~: I burn things.

[~PyRo_LiGhTmE_NoW~ has logged off.]

  


[Would you like to change chatrooms, Miss Relena?]

"Yes, please." Relena scrolled down the list. She glanced at one that read "Preventers". "Steve?"

[Yes, Miss?]

"Please log me into "Preventers"."

[But of course.]

[Princess4Peace has now logged into Preventers.]

[Shinigami_02 has logged in.]

[ArabsRule! has logged in.]

[OnnasR4u has logged in.]

[Clown_L3 has logged in.]

[Miss?]

"Yes?"

[Would you like to be invisible in this chat?]

Relena rubbed her hands together. "Yes, Steve. Thank you."

[Princess4Peace is now invisible.]

Shinigami_02: Hey guys!

ArabsRule!: Hey.

OnnasR4u: Where have guys been? Sally and I have been looking for you all day! Get off your lazy asses and get over here to help us!

Clown_L3: With what?

OnnasR4u: Sally and I moved to our new house. We need your help with moving.

Clown_L3: I'll be there tomorrow morning at 7. Is that okay?

OnnasR4u: Thanks, Trowa.

[OnnasR4u has logged off.]

[Clown_L3 has logged off.]

  


Relena gasped. She thought she recognized the name 'Sally', but she didn't think Trowa was using this. If he was here, wouldn't that mean that naturally, the other pilots would be there, too?

  


ArabsRule!: Hey, Duo?

Shinigami_02: Yea?

ArabsRule!: Did you see Heero today? 

Shinigami_02: Nope. You needed to tell him something? 

ArabsRule!: Yea.

Shinigami_02: His email address is 'YuyL1@DrJ.net'[1] if it's urgent. He's usually on 24/7... but he might be kickin the habit.

ArabsRule!: Thank Allah.

Shinigami_02: That's what I'm sayin. Well, I gotta go. See you later, Q-man!

ArabsRule!: You too, Duo.

[Shinigami_02 has logged off.]

[ArabsRule! has logged off.]

  


Relena sat back in her chair, threw her head back, and closed her eyes. This was not what she expected to see when she went into chatrooms. Now she had Heero's email address. She raised her eyebrow at the thought, and smiled.

  


This was going to be fun, indeed.

  


~~~***~~~

A/n: ::phew:: All in... ::looks at watch:: AN HOUR!!! Well, it wasn't that long. 

  


[1]- this is NOT Heero Yuy's email address. I warn you. You can try it, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist. I made it up from the top of my head.


	2. Email Mission

  


**_A/n:_** This is the second chapter of Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy. I've had fun writing this, and I just got the greatest brainstorm I've ever had in my LIFE. The plot will thicken after this chapter, and the story will start to take place out of the computer realm. *SOB* But that's okay you'll like the change.

  


**_Thanks:_** To... all the wonderful people who read the first chapter; including... Sorrel (^.^), Ley (Thanks!), Ironic Paradise (I know... I type VERY slow... ::sigh::), Tass-Chan (I love your stories!), and kid japan (I know you, you know me... everything's good.) THANKS YA'LL!!

  


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own them, and I don't think the big guy upstairs is gonna take the series and drop it in my lap, followed by a large gray cloud appearing over my head, with a big, booming voice saying, You now own Gundam Wing/AC. Please continue it because all the people up here watch it on Cartoon Network. Your , God.

  


_Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy_

_Chapter 2_

_Email Mission_

  


~~***~~

  


[Miss Relena?]

*Snore*

[Miss Relena?]

"Hmm..."

[PRINCESS!]

"Yes, Steve?" Relena yawned and stretched. She'd been sitting at her computer more often now, trying to catch Heero online.

It had been one whole week since the conversation with the other gundam pilots, and quite frankly, Relena was getting sick of chatting with pyromaniacs, shrinks and computer hackers.

The former Queen of the world figured it was damn well time to have some fun on her own.

[Would you like me to shut down the system?]

"No, thank you. I'd like to write an email." She paused to wait for the little email box to pop up on the screen. "To: Yuy L one at doctor J dot net."

She moved the cursor to the 'message' box and started typing.

[_Dear Mr. Yuy,_

_ I have a mission for you to complete. You must take Relena Peacecraft to_]

Relena thought for a moment, then added on to the fake email.

[_lunch tomorrow afternoon. She will be online tonight at 8 o'clock for you to ask her. Her screen name for AOL is 'Princess4Peace'. You are not doing this for pleasure. This is a very highly important mission. It will ultimately save the princess's life._

_ --Dr. J_

_ PS- If you wish, take her to the movies as well. I will send $50 cash to your house. Consider it my treat. Thank you very much._]

  


Relena smirked at her idea. '_This will show you Heero. I'm not stalking you. I'm seducing you._'

  


~~***~~

  


Later that day, Heero sat back in his chair in front of the computer. Hacking was his favorite pastime. He hadn't worked on cleaning out his computer this long in... he couldn't even _remember_ how long it was! But now that all that was done, he signed on to the internet and went to go check his email.

[You've got mail!] 

"Hn." Heero clicked the new message. '_Strange,_' he thought, '_There's no return address._' He opened it nonetheless and read the message. His eyes grew fairly large as he continued to stare at the screen. '_He's GOT to be kidding! I can't take Relena out! She'll think I like her or something!_' 

He thought about all this time, how he'd NEVER turned down a mission. But this was _Relena Peacecraft _for Christ's sake! He couldn't just take her out without giving her an explianation about WHY he was changing after all these years! Shit. His mind was dancing around like it was the lead in '_Swan Lake_'. 

He clicked the X button. 

"Mission accepted."

  


~~***~~

  


Relena clicked the sign-in button.

[You wish to go online, Miss?]

"Yes, please."

[Connecting...]

She waited for the connection to finish, and took a sip of the Coke next to her.

[Connected.]

She sat the can back down and typed in "http://www.aol.com"[1]. She signed into her account and began to type.

[Which chatroom, Miss?]

"Preventers." She knew that sooner or later Heero would be coming into the chatroom.

[Signing in chatroom: Preventers]

[Hero01 is signed in.]

[Shinigami_02 is signed in.]

[Would you like to be invisible, Miss?]

"Yes, Steve. Thank you." Relena watched with intrest as Heero and Duo talked to each other.

Shinigami_02: You mean, you have to go on a DATE with her?

Hero01: Yes.

Shinigami_02: That's horrible. Too bad it wasn't me.

Hero01: Duo! 

Shinigami_02: Hey! I wouldn't mind going on a date with the woman. 

Hero01: Give me a list of reasons. And I want more than 'because she's hot'.

Shinigami_02: She has a wonderful personality. 

Hero01: Even if she stalks me?

Shinigami_02: Even if she stalks you.

Hero01: Why do I suddenly find that hard to believe?

Shinigami_02: Because you don't look at things at all the possible aspects. You gotta give her a chance, Hee-chan.

Hero01: I'll give her a chance when angels sprout horns.

Shinigami_02: That's already happened. -.-

Hero01: Fine! There's a snowball's chance in hell that I will fall in love with Relena Peacecraft.

Shinigami_02: Yea... riiiiiiiiight. Like _I_ believe that. Sure.

Hero01: Shut up.

Shinigami_02: Make me! ~.^

[Shinigami_02 has been kicked out of the room for annoying the hell out of Hero01.]

Hero01: Well. I guess I can talk to myself now. Guess what? I like Relena. Okay? 

Hero01: I feel better now that that's off my chest.

Hero01: I wonder where she is. She hasn't gotten on yet and it's 8:05.

Hero01: You are just kidding yourself, Heero. She probably won't go with you out to lunch. She'll probably have changed so much in the past 4 years that she doesn't remember you anymore. She'll turn you down and say "To hell with you! You haven't spoken to me for 4 years!". 

Hero01: Oh hell. I don't give a damn anymore. She can continue being the princess for all I care. She can stop stalking me too.

Hero01: Well, I'm going to sit here and wait for her then!

  


~~***~~

  


Heero grew impatient. He, the Perfect Solider, had ultimately fallen in love with the girl he was trying so hard to get rid of. But when she was gone, and never talked to him again, he had felt guilt tear at his heart. He thought it was his fault that four years ago, when he was 16, Relena had walked out of his life, not caring about ever keeping in contact. 

Why did he know it was his fault? Well, when the war was over, Relena had told him that she loved him, and wondered if he felt the same for her. But of course, at that time, he said no and sent her on her way, watching her walk limply out of the room, sobbing. 

Yes, he knew it was his fault. And now he wouldn't make the same mistake.

  


~~***~~

  


[Would you like to become visible again, Miss?]

"Yes, Steve. Thanks." After seeing what Heero wrote, she knew exactly what she would say.

  


~~***~~

  


[Princess4Peace has signed on.]

'_Thank God!_' Heero thought.

Hero01: Hello Relena.

Princess4Peace: Who are you?

Hero01: Heero Yuy.

Princess4Peace: Oh. What do _you_ want?

Hero01: I want to take you out to lunch.

Princess4Peace: Oh really? That's damn bad. What if I don't feel like seeing you again? What if I don't give a damn if you feel like taking me out to lunch?

Hero01: Too bad. You are coming with me to lunch.

Princess4Peace: I'm 20 years old. I think I know who to go out with and who NOT to. YOU are not one of the people I feel like spending my afternoon with.

Hero01: Sure. That's why you spent 3 years stalking me.

Princess4Peace: STALK you? Are you kidding? I was trying to help SAVE you from being killed!

Hero01: Sure. Like I BELIEVE that. You always followed me around.

Princess4Peace: I can't take this anymore. Goodbye for the last time, Heero.

[Princess4Peace has logged out.]

  


Heero stared at the screen. Was she telling the truth when she said she wasn't stalking him? It sure seemed like it to him, and even the other pilots said that she was obsessive.

Well, if he was wrong, he would know two days from now. He printed the directions to her apartment that she was currently living in and folded them. Grabbing his coat, he walked out the door.

  


  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  


Did you like it?!?! I do! CLIFFHANGER!! BREWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


::out of breath:: The next chapter should be up in about a week.

  


Thanks for your patience! And the reviews!

[1]- I do not own aol. ( I don't own Coke either!)


	3. The Chase: Part 1

  


**_A/n: _**::yawn:: This is one of the easiest stories I've written in a while. Poor Duo... he was getting jealous... But I can understand. If you are somehow confused (?), everyone is 20 years old. The 4 years after the war was after Endless Waltz.

  


**_Thanks:_** To all you reviewers!!! I love you people!! ::big cyber kiss pops up on your screen::

  


**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, I don't own them. I give up. Trying to shove all those lawyers out of my house and KEEP them out is starting to get harder and harder to do, even if "Daddio" wants me to own them.

  


_Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy_

_Chapter 3_

_The Chase: Part 1_

  


Relena yawned and stretched. This was a beautiful morning, complete with birds singing and sun shining. But- today was the day Heero was going to take her out to lunch.

"Damn bastard." Relena changed out of her light-pink nightshirt and into a pair of comfortable jeans and a tee-shirt. No one would ever see her this way, and she was glad of it. 

"Why is he back? I just got over him..." Relena started to think back to four years ago, when things were much different.

  


//flashback- AC 196\\

  


"Heero! Why don't you come and kill me?!" Relena yelled over the engine of Wing Zero. "Heero..." she drifted off, and one tear trickled down her face. "I just wanted to ask you to come to a ball with me..."

Heero sighed as he reached zero g. At least it was peaceful up here. He was having migraines from that idiot woman... also known as Relena Peacecraft. _'What does she want with me? I don't understand. She'd be one hellova girl if she'd just lay off with the 'come and kill me' line.' _He blasted off towards L1. _'I guess I'll never see her again, now.'_

Relena dropped her head in her hands. Another failed attempt to get the stoic pilot to notice her. 'Mission: obliterated.' From that point on, Relena had no contact with the gundam pilots.

  


//end of flashback\\

  


Until now. Relena went into her small kitchen. It was equipped with a small fridge, microwave and counter. She took two aspirin with a cool glass of water, then quipped herself with a bagel and cream cheese. _'Why is he back? And so persistent? I don't get it. One minute I wanted to be with him, and then I forgot about it and moved on with my life. This makes no sense, whatsoever.'_

A few minutes later, after much thought and consideration, Relena grinned evilly. She knew how to make him pay.

  


~~***~~

  


Heero kicked open the door to a florist's shop. "A dozen red roses. _Now_." He was tempted to pull his gun to make the slow process go quicker, but he decided that it was better not to go to jail. Not today.

DING! The door was kicked open again as Heero walked out of the shop, roses in hand. "She cannot resist me... I am Heero Yuy."

  


~~***~~

  


Relena grabbed her coat and left her house in a hurry. She knew Heero would be coming soon, and she didn't want to wait around to see what would happen. After all, how much fun would that be? Getting a ride in a taxi, she proceeded to her hideout.

  


~~***~~

  


Heero reached Relena's house within five minutes of her leaving. He knocked hard on the large, wooden door, but there came no answer. He pulled out his gun and shot the door knob, thinking that she might be in trouble. He kicked the door in and searched the house, but there was no sign of the princess. "Where is she?" he thought out loud. 

At that moment, he happened to look down at the small table in her room. It had a note, writing scratched on it. It looked like it had been hastily written. It read: 

"Dear Heero, look at the bus stop for me. Yours truly, Relena Darlain."

_'So she's waiting at a bus stop? I'll find her, then I will either kill her or kiss her.'_ He secretly wanted the latter, and was thinking about it as he jumped back onto the streets' sidewalk.

  


~~***~~

  


_'Hm. This is great,'_ Relena thought as she placed another note on the bench of the bus stop. "Good luck, Mr. Yuy. It will take more than your 'talent' to get you out of this!" she said to herself, and headed for her next destination.

  


~~***~~

  


A few moments later, Heero arrived at the bus stop. "Where is she?!" he practically yelled. He looked down again, and to his surprise, laid another note. He read it silently.

"Heero. I was waiting and it took too long. I am now going to the dog pound. Don't ask why, I just want to see all the cute puppies. Meet you there, Relena."

The stoic pilot sighed, forgetting his training momentarily, and waited for the next bus to come. _'What is she doing?'_

  


~~***~~

  


A/n: So, what do you think will happen at the pet shop? And when will Relena get her share of payback? Heh heh... you'll see in _The Chase: Part Two_.


	4. The Chase: Part 2

**__**

A/n: Sorry I haven't written in a LONG time everyone, but it's just kinda hectic on this side of the computer screen. Go ahead: look at all the stories I'm working on in my profile! It's outrageous! Please understand, I'll try and make this longer than normal, but that might take a while ::sigh::. Just keep lookin' back here for more. I promise that I'll work on this more!

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Period.

**__**

Thanks: I want to thank Lit Tenshi, Kiddi Chi, Mrs. Omi Tsukiyono, Winnie, Jaid Skywalker, therealhilde, Chang Meiling, apol, Sai (angelwings_flyer@hotmail.com), Nori-Chan, jeremy, Ping, Poetina, kid japan, and bee, my latest reviewers! Thanks sooo much! I love you all!

__

Relena's New Hobby: Seducing Heero Yuy

Chapter 4

The Chase: Part 2

"He'll never be able to catch me..." Relena whispered to herself as she got off the bus and headed across the street to the dog pound. She opened the door, which gave a little ring when she pushed it open.

"Hello!" a friendly cashier exclaimed, grinning at Relena from across the counter. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a cute little puppy..."

~~***~~

'_What could she possibly want at a DOG POUND?!' _Heero asked himself, thinking back to when he used to use little puppies for target practice[1]. Since when did Relena want to learn how to use a gun?

His mind raced as he got off the bus. He looked around, glad that he could see the sign for the dog pound across the street.

__

'I've got you now, Princess.'

~~***~~

Relena's concentration flew out the doors of the pound when she went into the back. Rows of cute puppies and kittens meowed and barked at her, begging with glassy eyes for her to bring them home.

__

'We have enough room for all of them...'

She forgot that Heero might be following close behind... close enough that the ring of the opening door brought her back out of her reverie.

~~***~~

The woman working at the counter had returned, mindlessly thumbing through papers and adoption certificates. A romance novel perched in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, she reached for a tissue. When a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair walked through the door, she dog-eared the page and hid it under all the papers.

"How may I help you, sir?" Her voice wavered a bit, his appearance reminding her too much of the hero in her current novel.

Heero walked up to the desk, his Prussian eyes coldly staring back into hers. "Have there been any messages for 'Heero Yuy'?"

The lady's fingers worked through the papers, looking for the message list. She searched for his name, but there was no 'Heero Yuy' on the list.

"Sorry, sir, but no." Her cool brown eyes looked into his, her head tilted in question. "Is there someone you are looking for?"

"Yes," Heero said in his usual monotone. "A woman with brown hair and blue eyes, about this tall..." he gestured with his hand to the point of his shoulder.

"Oh! Yes, she's in the back, looking for a companion. Make yourself at home..." she said quietly to his quickly retreating back.

Relena had overheard most of this conversation, and now was in fear of having to face an angry Heero. Maybe this chasing idea wasn't so brilliant. 

Heero sauntered into the room of cats and dogs and looked at a kneeling Relena, her hair hanging down past her back, her tenderness being offered to the small dog in the cage she was kneeling in front of. She turned slowly, not entirely caught off-guard, and locked her warm blue gaze with his.

"I guess you found me after all," she said quietly, breaking their eye contact to look at the gray stone floor. "Why would I want you to chase me, Heero?" she asked, reading his expression like she did when they were teenagers.

Heero stood stiff, his eyes watching her like a hawk waiting for its prey.

"I wanted to know if you were real. Human. Now I know that you are, and you'll go great distances to get what you want."

The stoic pilot waited. His body wanted him to react, but he had to let her finish before he...

"I'm sorry, Heero. I wanted to know if you were still--I mean--ever interested in me. I..."

Heero caught her up in his strong arms, holding her close to his frame, never wanting to let go. She _was_ all he ever wanted. If he had to go through this lifetime with someone, it could be her. It would be her.

Relena looked up at Heero, her large blue eyes looking for any clue as to what brought up this reaction. Had she said something? Was it just Heero and his emotions that he kept secret for so long?

Heero placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and sighed her name in her hair. He was shocked by what Relena said next.

"Isn't it time for lunch?"

~~TBC

**__**

A/n: [1] no, this never happened in the series or anything, but I just wanted to make it clear that Heero didn't have human feelings towards anything, even if they were starting to come back.

This will be continued, no worries! ^.~ Thanks for waiting!

~~Rae chan


End file.
